List of robots in Transformers Animated
This is a list of robotic characters from the television, video game, and comic-book series Transformers Animated. Autobots The Autobots in the Animated series are the second Transformers (the first being the Beast Machines) wherein a strict separation is made in the type of weaponry used by either side. The Decepticons are a military and use traditional weapons, the Autobots were created as a labor force, and use their tools as makeshift weapons.Back from Botcon; Derrick J. Wyatt: "To me the Autobots were built as a labor force, and the Decepticons were created as the Military. This is one reason that the Decepticons use military weapons, while the Autobots use 'tools' to fight with." Along with this, most Decepticons have a flying form, while it is rare for an Autobot to have one. There are only a few exceptions to these trends - the Dinobots' weapons have no non-violent use, Omega Supreme and the toy for Ultra Magnus are the only Autobots to have guns, and Swoop, Safeguard, Jetfire, Jetstorm, and Omega Supreme all have aerial forms. Also, Prowl and Optimus were capable of flight via jetpacks in the third series final. The Autobots in the Animated series (Unlike in other series), Optimus Prime and his unit are not the leaders of the Autobots - instead, they are a rag-tag group of drop-outs and flunkies, working cleanup on out-of-the-way space bridges. Optimus Prime's Autobots/Main characters * Optimus Prime (David Kaye) :Optimus Prime is a rookie de-facto leader of the Autobots on Earth, transforms into a Cybertronian Cab-Over Truck, later a futuristic fire truck, and wields a rocket-powered Energon axe, as well as grappling hooks, bolas, and a fire-dousing foam. Like the Optimus Primes in 2007 movie, ''Cybertron'', and future series of Transformers: Prime, he has a retractable mouthplate for battle mode purposes. He washed out of Autobot Academy, and is a little green about being a leader. At the end of the series, he convinces Ratchet to build him a jetpack, which was designed to homage god Ginrai.James Backes's Twitter;Derrick J. Wyatt's Twitter * Ratchet (Corey Burton) :Ratchet is a seasoned Autobot medic and veteran of the war against the Decepticons. Gruff, protective and occasionally weary of the relative youngsters he is stationed with, his personality is very similar to that of G1 Kup and G1 Ironhide. He is originally very short-tempered and grumpy, but he eventually learns to be patient and tolerate his fellow Autobots and the humans, and develops a friendship with Sari. He transforms into a Cybertronian ambulance, later an Earth Ambulance (as usual), and fights using a multi-purpose electro-magnetic field generator. He was formerly equipped with an EMP projector which was stolen during the great war while trying to help Arcee. In the episode "Thrill of the Hunt", he stole it back from Lockdown. * Bumblebee (Bumper Robinson) :Bumblebee is the youngest member of the group, ever eager and enthusiastic, occasionally to the point of overconfidence. He has a retractable battle mask and transforms into a Cybertronian car, later a yellow compact police car similar to his Transformers Classics version. His best friends are Bulkhead and the human Sari, having been the first Autobot to meet her after saving her upon being reawakened, continuing the tradition of Bumblebee being the designated human "guardian" figure. Priding himself on his speed, he occasionally sports turbo boosters, and produces electric stingers from his hands. He also proved to be too much of a big city bot, as shown in "Nature Calls"; and he is very sensitive about his size, as shown in "Total Meltdown", but learns to appreciate his other qualities. While in boot camp he aimed to get into the Elite Guard, he was constantly harassed by the other soldiers, and in an attempt to root out a traitor in the ranks, he and Bulkhead ended up embarrassing his captain in several incidents. Though he managed to catch the alleged traitor, Wasp, he took responsibility for the incidents to save Bulkhead, and ended up destroying his chances of getting into the Elite Guard, and his stingers were downgraded. This awful outcome to his attempts to work with his team-mates is what drove him to act on his own so much. In season 3, when fighting the Megatron-controlled Omega Supreme, Ratchet has Bumblebee's stingers returned to normal. * Bulkhead (Bill Fagerbakke) :Bulkhead is a gentle giant of an Autobot who transforms into a Cybertronian Bulldozer, later a Green SWAT truck. Despite his size and intimidating appearance, he is the most laid-back and unassuming Autobot in personality and demeanor and quite intelligent. Wielding two wrecking balls concealed in his hands, he is also the team's demolition specialist, a job to which he is somewhat suited due to his natural clumsiness. In the episode "A Bridge Too Close, Part 1" it was revealed that Bulkhead is the greatest expert on space bridge technology on all of Cybertron. * Prowl (Jeff Bennett) :Prowl is a lone wolf ninja-style Autobot, and a master of the Cybertronian art of Circuit-Su, who initially rejects teamwork and prefers to act on his own. However, he gradually learns to co-operate with and respect his Autobot teammates, although his individualist approach to both combat and life in general remains a slight source of friction between himself and his more outgoing comrades. Prowl was originally a draft-dodger during the Great War and was brought to Yoketron's dojo as punishment, where he was trained in the way of the ninja-bot. When Yoketron was killed, he made it his mission to fulfill Yoketron's vision. Prowl is fascinated by organic life, and enjoys spending time in nature. He has a sharp, caustic sense of humor and often makes jokes at others' expense, though with no real malice. His alt-mode is a Cybetronian Hoverbike, later a futuristic Motorcycle, and in battle he relies on shurikens that double up as stabbing weapons, as well as a diversionary hologram generator. Prowl is also very quick and agile, and utilizes his acrobatic skills in battle. Like the G1 character Hound, his vehicle mode has an open cockpit, so he sometimes projects a holographic "driver" onto his seat, to blend in with traffic better. When hunting Starscream with Lockdown, Prowl used a samurai-styled armor which doubled as a sidecar in his vehicle mode, but he gave it up when he decided he didn't want to be like Lockdown. However, when Lockdown returned, this time with the helmet he stole from their mentor Yoketron, Prowl was able to master the armor, and decided to keep it in order to honor Yoketron's memory. In the episode Endgame Part 2, Prowl sacrificed his spark to restore the Allspark and save Detroit from an exploding Starscream Suprme. He was honored as a hero returning to Cybertron. * Omega Supreme (Phil LaMarr-Season 3; Kevin Michael Richardson-Season 2; Tara Strong-Teletran-1) :Omega Supreme is the robot mode of the Autobot's spaceship, and a comrade of Ratchet's. In "Transform and Roll Out", Optimus Prime fails to activate the ship's "Omega Defence System" (due to a safety measure to conserve Energon), likely a trigger for his transformation. He was built as a secret weapon of the Autobots, and Ratchet was used to mentor him, as his processors were not complex enough to guide himself. He revealed his identity in the season two finale, in which he is able to fight off the Decepticons using a huge array of weapons and attacks, but sacrificed himself to destroy Megatron's space bridge. He comes out of the transwarp near Megatron and Starscream, who pretend to surrender to him in order to infiltrate his systems and take him over. While the Earth-bound Autobot's are able to remove Megatron from Omega's body, they are unable to remove Starscream before he activates the transwarp drive. However, they are able to plant a device that randomizes the teleportation before Starscream escapes. * Sari Sumdac (Tara Strong) :Sari was thought to be human at first, but was later revealed in "Transwarped" to be techno-organic, deduced by Prowl to be a combination of human DNA (that of her father, Isaac Sumdac)3.02, "TransWarped, Part 2" and a Cybertronian protoform. Rodimus Prime's Autobots/Team Athenia * Rodimus Prime (Judd Nelson) :Rodimus Prime is the leader of Team Athenia, a band of Autobots appearing in the Season 3 premiere "Transwarped". His name was originally to be used for Sentinel Prime, but Hasbro disliked the name being applied to a character with Sentinel's unlikeable personality. Rodimus uses a bow and energy arrows in combat. His team tries to prevent Strika's Team Chaar from taking a space bridge, but they are all taken out by the Decepticons, with Rodimus being incapacitated by Oil Slick's Cosmic Rust. His toy uses the name "Rodimus Minor" due to there being so many Prime-named toys in the toyline, but the Transformers Animated: AllSpark Almanac II book and official character bio give him his intended name of "Rodimus Prime". Although his alt-mode is not shown in the cartoon, the toy and book show that his vehicle mode is that of a futuristic Cybertronian muscle car. Judd Nelson also portrayed Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime in The Transformers: The Movie circa 1986. * Hot Shot (Bill Fagerbakke): :Hot Shot is the pyrotechnician of Rodimus Prime's crew.[http://www.transformersclub.com/ Transformers Collector's Club Magazine 24] At first, Bumblebee was originally going to go by this name until it was changed to bank on recognition from the live-action film, which is why Bumblebee acts like Armada Hot Shot, and not Generation 1 Bumblebee. While not seen in the series, he transforms into a Cybertronian Sports Car. Hotshot was designed by Irineo Maramba.Marty Isenberg Interview; Derrick J. Wyatt: "Let's see, of the Rodimus and Strika teams Irineo did Hotshot, Brawn, Cyclonus and Oil Slick, and I did the rest." Hot Shot is equipped with welding torches which also double as flamethrowers, much like Hot Shot from Robots in Disguise. He was injured in battle against Team Chaar, but later reappears to cheer Sentinel when he returns with the Decepticon prisoners. * Red Alert (Tara Strong) :Red Alert is the medic of Rodimus Minor's crew. Red Alert was originally planned as a member of the core cast of Autobots, until she was replaced by Ratchet to bank on recognition from the live-action film. She transforms into Cybetronian ambulance van. Red Alert assisted Wheeljack and Perceptor in creating Jetstorm and Jetfire, handling the data merge of the Decepticon code and Autobot shells. She later reappears to cheer Sentinel when he returns with the Decepticon prisoners. * Ironhide (Corey Burton) :Ironhide is the member of Rodimus Minor's crew, in charge of security. He is a "country Autobot lad" with the ability to transform his exterior into a super dense, invulnerable alloy. His alt-mode is a man-sized Cybertronian futuristic minibus. He was protoformed in a small rural prefecture, and is often amazed over the smallest things. While he is generally jovial, his pranks can get crude.[http://www.transformersclub.com/_images/ih_tech.jpg "Ironhide's Tech Specs", Transformers Collector's Club Magazine 24] Ironhide first appears in "Mission Accomplished", in which he is briefly seen reporting to Ultra Magnus about a Decepticon uprising. He appears again as a young cadet in "Autoboot Camp", alongside Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Wasp, and Longarm. In Cartoon Network's Transformers Animated mini-game, he was mistakenly listed as a Decepticon, leading to speculation that he was the Decepticon spy mentioned by Megatron. * Brawn :Brawn is the muscle of Rodimus Minor's crew. Brawn was designed by Irineo Maramba. Though one of the shortest Autobots, he is also one of the strongest. He transformers into a Cybertronian Halftrack. In the fight against Team Chaar, he was able to do some damage before being taken out, and he later reappears to cheer Sentinel when he returns with the Decepticon prisoners. Other Autobots * Wreck-Gar ("Weird Al" Yankovic) :Wreck-Gar was created from a pile of junk by an Allspark fragment in the episode "Garbage in, Garbage out". Wreck-Gar was confused about who and what he was, and got his name from the Angry Archer. With the help of Ratchet, he realized he could be anything he wanted, and ended up saving Detroit from malfunctioning nanobots though seemingly at the cost of his own life. He reappears in the episode, Human Error part 2, to help Sari as a "Substitute Autobot" when Soundwave takes out Optimus and his team, and is able to hold his own against Soundwave and a brainwashed Optimus Prime until Soundwave is able to focus on him. While the other two Substitute Autobots, Scrapper and Snarl, return to Dinobot Island after the battle, Wreck-Gar remains in the city to clean up and celebrate Christmas. His main power is the ability to pull virtually anything from the garbage bin on his back, from tools and spools, to Autobot and Decepticon symbols to place on his chest. * Alpha Trion (Phil LaMarr) :Alpha Trion is the Autobot who first appears in the season 3 premiere, "Transwarped". He is the head of the civilian guilds which constitute the non-military portion of the Autobot High Council.Secret Origins!; Derrick J. Wyatt: "Alpha Trion is head of all of the civilian guilds that make up the non military portion of the Autobot High Council. I guess this sort of makes him like a 'vice-Magnus'." * Rattletrap (Tom Kenny) :Rattletrap is the Autobot who makes a living in forgery, selling false ID to Shockwave and later giving a faulty one to Ratchet after being subjected to a good cop-bad cop routine revolving around his fear of organics. *Tracks :The character Tracks makes two appearances in the show, the first being in "Decepticon Air" when he was seen in the audience while Sentinel Prime lead the captured Decepticons through Cybertron. The second time was during "This is Why I Hate Machines" when he comes into contact with Captain Fanzone running away in horror at the thought of an organic touching him. Elite Guard Dinobots Cybertron Intelligence Cybertron Intelligence is the Autobot's intelligence gathering body, and is headquartered in "The Metroplex". Those members of the Autobot Academy that show particular skill as intelligence agents get moved to Cybertron Intelligence with the head of the organization attaining the rank of Prime. * CliffjumperTransformers Animated Activators Wave 05 - Set of 5 (David Kaye) :Cliffjumper looks similar to Bumblebee, but he's red has a thicker head and longer horns. He appeared in "Autoboot Camp" as Sentinel's friend and later took Wasp to jail. He reappeared in "Transwarped" as an intelligence officer working under Longarm Prime. With Longarm (Shockwave) gone, Cliffjumper serves in his place on the Cybertron Council. * Highbrow (David Kaye) :Highbrow appears in the season premiere, "Transwarped" for Season 3. He was head of Autobot Intel during the Great War,Derrick J. Wyatt's Twitter and worked with Mainframe on recovering the Project Omega access codes from the comatose Arcee. He "mysteriously vanished" after the Great War, and was replaced by Longarm, hinting that the Decepticon spy Shockwave had offlined Highbrow.Derrick J. Wyatt's Twitter * Arcee (Susan Blu) :Arcee is an intelligence officer. She appears during Ratchet's flashbacks in "The Thrill of the Hunt", in which it is revealed that Ratchet was sent to protect her and the access codes in her memory from the Decepticons, but while he was fighting with Lockdown an overloaded EMP blast from Ratchet's tool completely wiped her memory. It is revealed in "Transwarped" that the codes she held were needed for the Autobots' "Project Omega", and that she was intended to be his mentor, due to her role as a former teacher. Her alt-mode is that of a futuristic Cybertonian Car. Autobot Ministry of Science * MainframeSet your alarm clocks! This Saturday at 8 AM! :Mainframe is a member of the Ministry of Science. Like his G1 counterpart, he is unable to transform, though Wyatt has said that if he did, it would be into a Cray-type supercomputer.Set your alarm clocks! This Saturday at 8 AM!; Derrick J. Wyatt: "I have always thought Mainframe would transform into one of those big, old school, wall sized, reel to reel type Cray computers. I wish I had him transform in the show, but I didn't think of it in time." He was included in the show because Wyatt received the toy at BotCon 2008.Derrick J. Wyatt's Twitter He was trying to operate on Arcee when Ratchet arrived, and later reappears to cheer Sentinel when he returns with the Decepticon prisoners. * PerceptorFor science! (Plaintalk) :Perceptor oversaw the project along with Wheeljack, which created Jetfire and Jetstorm, as well as Omega Supreme. Unlike his G1 counterpart, this Perceptor wears glasses and speaks with an emotionless voice created using PlainTalk. This is due to him removing his personality from his programming in order to store more information. * Wheeljack :Along with Perceptor, Wheeljack oversaw the project which created Jetfire and Jetstorm. Unlike his G1 counterpart, this Wheeljack has what looks like facial hair, causing him to resemble Jamie Hyneman from "Mythbusters". Cyber-Ninja Corps The Cyber-Ninja Corps is a mysterious organization which serve the Autobots. During the Great War, they were responsible for guarding a large cache of Protoforms, which would be used if Omega Supreme failed in his purpose. Their master, Yoketron, operated a dojo where the Corps trained, which contained a hall of busts honoring the Corps, as well as well-protected vault containing the Protoforms. * Yoketron (George Takei) :Yoketron is a wise old Autobot responsible for training ninja-bots, but more importantly, protecting the Autobot's cache of protoforms, which would have been used if Project Omega had failed. He trained Prowl in the ways of the ninja, and hoped to have Prowl become his replacement. However, his traitorous student Lockdown betrayed him, killing him and stealing most of the protoforms for the Decepticons. Prowl attempted to revive him by transferring his spark to a protoform, but Yoketron chastised him for not accepting fate. Unlike most other Transformers in this season, he is not based on a prior character, but is an original design named for Takara's lead designer, Hideaki Yoke.Derrick J. Wyatt's Twitter While he never transforms during the show, Wyatt has said that his alternate form is a Cybertronian race car.Derrick J. Wyatt's Twitter Decepticons The Decepticons in Animated are much more specialized than in other series. They were conceived as a military, primarily as an air force, and most official Decepticons have a uniform shade of purple in their design. However, the Decepticons suffered a defeat in the Great War several millennia before the series, and so most of the Decepticon forces are spread across the Galaxy. Because a Decepticon is, one-on-one, much stronger than an Autobot, they were defeated due to the Autobots use of the space bridges and possession of the Allspark. Due to this, most of the Decepticons plans during the series revolve around gaining control of these artifacts. A special feature of the Decepticons in this series is that for the first half of it, rarely show up as antagonists and require the entire Autobot team to work together to stop even a single one. Human crooks take the Decepticons place as the antagonists of most episodes. Though the Decepticons are supposed to be more militaristic than the Autobots, no mention is made of any specific hierarchy, besides Megatron being at its top. The Decepticon ranks also "include" many bounty hunters, war-profiteers, and Autobot traitors. With the series have ended, there are a total of 16 uncaptured Decpticons. There are eight on Earth and eight in space. * Megatron (Corey Burton) :Megatron, who transforms into a Cybertronian Fusion Jet Fighter and later a tiltrotor gunship similar to a V-22 Osprey, is a cold, calculating, and manipulative leader of the Decepticons and the main antagonist of the series. Megatron's presence in the show is, at least to begin with, relatively marginal, after a skirmish with the Autobots over the Allspark in the pilot episode leaves him all but destroyed. His disembodied head, however, is recovered and sustained by the inventor Isaac Sumdac in his private lab, where, through subtle manipulation of Sumdac and his technology, Megatron is able to persist covertly with his schemes, all the while working towards the creation of a new body of his own, until his old body was recovered and Sari's key allowed Megatron to be fully revived. In keeping with tradition, Megatron's primary weapon remains his arm-mounted fusion cannon; however, he now also wields twin swords, which in his Earth mode transform from his rotors. After building a malfunctioning space bridge, he was sucked into deep space with Omega Supreme and Starscream's head, and he managed to take over Omega Supreme's body and return to Earth, before the Autobots could remove him from control. He was still onboard Omega when Starscream took over and they transwarped back into deep space, and had retaken control of the ship by the time they ran into Lugnut in space. * Shockwave (Corey Burton) :Shockwave is shape-shifting Decepticon veteran who posed as a young Autobot cadet named Longarm, who was then promoted to head of Cybertron intel named Longarm Prime. He is the loyal Second in Command of the Decepticons and the main antagonist of the third series. He seemingly orchestrated Wasp's imprisonment and recent breakout. As of "Transwarped", the Earth-bound Autobots now know that Shockwave is the Decepticon spy, and are working frantically to assemble equipment to warn Cybertron. Shockwave cubifies Blurr when Blurr arrives to expose him, and later demands that all communications from Earth go through him at an Autobot council meeting. When Sentinel and Jazz arrive on Earth to hunt Wasp, Shockwave knows his cover is blown. He brutally attacks Ultra Magnus and steals his Magnus Hammer, losing it though he acquired Acree as he rejoins Megatron's group. His alt-mode is that of a Cybertronian tank. As Longarm, his alt-mode is that of a Cybertronian crane. * Blitzwing (Bumper Robinson) :Blitzwing is one of Megatron's loyal troops, an unstable, teutonically-accented Triple Changer (Tank, Jet, Robot) with a new spin, literally— a split personality and changing faces to match his personalities. His personalities define his powers, and includes a cold, calculating face with ice beams; a belligerent, aggressive face that deals in threats and flame-blasts, and finally, a crazed Jack-o-Lantern-esque face - almost child-like in its psychotic exuberance - which utilizes laser pellet blasts (though, in the episode "Sari, No One's Home", he showed that he was able to use all three of his attacks while his insane face was in control). The conflict of these personalities is the source throughout the show. They are represented by a spinning face gimmick on the toy as well as in the show, similar to past Transformers characters the Quintessons and Alpha Q, as well as the He-Man character Man-E-Faces. Blitzwing is eventually captured by Lockdown and sold to Sentinel Prime, and is taken to Cybertron to be imprisoned. Though he and the other captured Decepticons break free, Optimus and the Elite Guard are able to recapture all of them except Lugnut, and Blitzwing is later seen being paraded through Cybertron. * Lugnut (David Kaye) :Lugnut is the hulking brute of a Decepticon whose immense physical strength is matched only by his near-fanatical devotion to Megatron and his cause. Lugnut has missiles for hands, and the alt-mode of a futuristic bomber jet. Until the episode "Megatron Rising Part 1", he was the only Decepticon that Megatron had made contact with upon arrival. He, along with Blitzwing was defeated in their battle to stop Omega Supreme, but he managed to escape and was soon being chased down by the Autobots. Though they managed to cuff him, they had to leave to help Bulkhead, and the Liar Starscream freed him. He is later captured by Lockdown and sold to Sentinel Prime, and is taken to Cybertron to be imprisoned. He and the other captured Decepticons break free, but he is sent careening through space in a battle with Optimus and the Elite Guard, eventually colliding with the Megatron-controlled Omega Supreme. * Starscream (Tom Kenny) :Starscream, much in the spirit of his G1 counterpart, is a sarcastic, treacherous and two-faced usurper, who serves as second-in-command to Megatron and seeks to take his place. He transforms into a harrier jet, armed with his signature null-rays. He was offlined by Megatron in "Megatron Rising", who had learned of Starscream's treachery. He has since become immortal due to a piece of the Allspark embedded in his head. He ended up in the custody of the Elite Guard, but escaped. He is then shown to have made many clones of himself that fooled the Autobots, the Decepticons, and Lockdown. He and his clones later attacked the Decepticon's base only for Starscream to be beheaded upon the discovery of the Allspark fragment in his head and later used to power Megatron's space bridge. His head and Megatron were eventually sucked into the Decepticon Space Bridge where both of them argued after being sucked in. When he and Megatron boarded Omega Supreme, Megatron used him to power and control the sleeping behemoth, and Starscream was later able to wrest control from both Megatron and the Autobots. As a head, Starscream is able to fire powerful laser blasts from his mouth. At the end of sesaon 3, Starscream's Allspark fragment is pulled out by a 'Procesor over Matter' from Jazz and Prowl, causing him to go gray and collapse to the ground, offline once and for all. Other Decepticons * Blackarachnia (Cree Summer) :Blackarachnia has a black and purple techno-organic spider for a beast mode.Robots in disguise come back from '80s obscurity, University Wire; January 7, 2008; by Anton Skerl Though she was originally a member of Megatron's main unit, she has not been in contact with them since the first episode. In keeping with her hybrid nature, her arsenal combines organic venom-tipped paralyzing fangs which still possess her robotic ability to temporarily download and mimic the abilities of others. Though a skilled fighter, she also enjoys using her seductive nature to manipulate other Transformers, much like the original Blackarachnia. Once a promising young Autobot Academy recruit named Elita-1, a former friend of Optimus Prime and Sentinel Prime until a horrific event led to her becoming a techno-organic being with a hatred for Autobots and a desire to return to normal by any means necessary. She attempted to use Sari's key to fix this, but this failed. Left on Dinobot Island, she was able to enchant the Dinobots, who acted like pets around her. She had them break Meltdown out of prison to help her remove her organic half, but he tried to remove her technological side instead. Optimus Prime and the Dinobots managed to stop him, but she did not abandon her plans to remove her organic half, and sent Swoop to capture the runaway Wasp. She convinced him to become technorganic like her, but when he overheard how she was only using him, he was enraged. Adding to that, his transformation was unstable, and he exploded in a transwarp wave. Waspinator and Blackarachnia were transported to a jungle in Africa. Blackarachnia also appeared in the comic book spin off of the series by IDW Publishing.http://www.comicsbulletin.com/news/122050012375581.htm * Lockdown (Lance Henriksen) :Lockdown was an Autobot formerly honored by a bust in Yoketron's dojo, but was disgraced when he betrayed his master and delivered the precious Protoforms to the Decepticons. He is deeply mercenary and a cruely sardonic rogue bounty hunter-for-hire who aids the Decepticons in return for spare parts to upgrade himself. His alt-mode is a muscle-car combination of a 1980s style black Corvette and 1960s Cougar hybrid design with a Supercharger, and wields a vast arsenal of weapons and upgrades stolen from past victims. Ratchet fought him during the Cybertronian War in order to protect Arcee, which resulted in the loss of her memory, and again when Lockdown captured Optimus Prime. Lockdown returns when Megatron offers a bounty on Starscream's head, working with Prowl to capture him, and is hired by Sentinel Prime in season 3 to capture the Earth-based Decepticons. * Soundwave (Jeff Bennett) :Soundwave is a cold, emotionless Decepticon who desires the overthrow of all humanity at the hands of machines, who he holds as being logically superior. He has the same heavily mechanized monotone voice as the original G1 version, and works with his servant meachnoids Laserbeak and Ratbat.Meanwhile, in the belfry... Though he eventually takes the alt-mode of a vehicle similar to a Scion xB, he was originally designed by Megatron to be disguised as a musical toy, and as such, his powers are based around sound and music generators, which enable him to control and manipulate other machines. Though Bulkhead dismantled him, Soundwave's spark survived as a miniature media player, and was eventually able to reconstitute his body. He brainwashed Optimus' team into fighting for him using Ratbat's abilities, but Sari, Scrapper, Snarl, and Wreck-Gar were able to break his control over the other Autobots. * Swindle (Fred Willard) :Swindle is an intergalactic arms dealer, he is armed with a cannon on his right arm, as well as a force-field generator. He came to Earth and allied himself with the Society of Ultimate Villainy, stringing them along to get his hands on an Allspark fragment, which he used to power a weapon that froze all machinery in Detroit. He ended up frozen in vehicle mode after Bumblebee deflected a chronal energy attack back at him. He was left to be sold at an impound lot, and Sentinel Prime later paid to have him transferred to the Elite Guard ship's holding cells. While being taken to Cybertron to be imprisoned, he is reanimated by an interstellar electrical storm, and he frees the other Decepticons. However, instead of watching over the captured Elite Guard, he wanders off to loot the ship, and eventually flies off in an escape ship. * Waspinator (Tom Kenny) :Waspinator was a former Autobot cadet named Wasp who was seemingly framed as a double agent by Shockwave (posing as Longarm). He was built from the same protoform mold as Bumblebee, but hates him because he believes Bumblebee is responsible for framing him for being a Decepticon spy. He escaped from prison, and set out for Earth to get revenge on Bumblebee. Wasp returned in "Where Is Thy Sting?", attempting to switch places with Bumblebee, but was foiled. Though his name had been cleared when Shockwave revealed himself, he ran away, but was caught by Swoop and taken to Dinobot Island for Blackarachnia to operate on. She turned him into a technorganic like herself in order to find a way to reverse her own transformation. In his new technorganic wasp form, he was much stronger, but the transformation was unstable and he exploded in a transwarp blast which transported him and Blackarachnia to a jungle in Africa. Waspinator's former alt-mode was originally a green sports car that is identical to that of Bumblebee's. * Afterburn :A Decepticon drone posing as a Special Ops agent of the Elite Guard, Afterburn only appears in the Titan UK comics, and is introduced in the issue Burnout.ANIMATED A-GO-GO! He was sent to Earth by Ultra Magnus to learn from Optimus's team, in order to use that knowledge to succeed in other battles. He arrived while the Autobots were losing against Quake-Maker, and was able to rally the team. His personality is almost too "perfect", and in the issue Divebomb, it was revealed that he was actually one of many mindless drones built by Megatron to spy on Optimus' team. He was then offlined by Megatron as a show of cruelty. Starscream Clones Constructicons Team Chaar A strike force led by Strika, Team Chaar were among the various Decepticon groups that began a campaign to capture a space bridge. Though they succeeded in taking one, the group is ordered to fall back by Megatron who called off the mission. Their fates are unknown, so they along with Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Swindle are the remained uncaptured Decepticons in space. * Strika (Tara Strong) :Strika is the leader of Team Chaar,The Official Transformers Collectors' Club and closely resembles her Beast Machines counterpart. Her inclusion in the show was said to be "another personal Transformers life goal" by Wyatt.Hey everybody, it's Prowl!; Derrick J. Wyatt: "Maybe you can see that Spittor's Cybertronian vehicle form is inspired by Don Figueroa's totally freaking awesome BW comic pre-beast Spittor design. And General Strika! Chalk up another personal Transformers life goal for yours truly!" * Blackout (Bumper Robinson) :Blackout is the member of Strika's crew. He is one of the largest Transformers (a little bit larger than Lugnut), and is famous for defeating many Omega Sentinel's during the Great War. He has the ability to generate EMP pulses by stomping the ground, which he can use to black out or reactivate nearby electronics. * Cyclonus :Cyclonus is the member of Strika's crew who can transform into a Cybertronian jet. Cyclonus wields a pair of blades that can sabotage any organic or robot. * Oil Slick (Phil LaMarr) :Oil Slick is the member of Strika's crew. Originally a toy-only character, he is a master at vehicular combat, as well as chemical weapons like his Cosmic Rust that weaken the opponent both physically and mentally. Oil Slick was initially an original Eric Siebenaler design not intended to appear on the show, but during Botcon '08 the cartoon crew said that they would have worked him in if they knew about it. He first appeared in issue #3 of The Arrival in which he posed as a victim of a chemical attack that he is revealed to have caused. * Spittor :Spittor is the member of Strika's crew. His design is based on Don Figueroa's pre-beast form for Beast Wars Spittor. He has the ability to coat enemies in an explosive goo by pulling them into his mouth and spitting them out. Earth Robots This is a list of known robots on Earth: * Sparkplug :Sparkplug is Sari's robot dog given to her by Proff. Sumdac for her 7th birthday. After Isaac ended up in the clutches of Megatron, it is currently in the possession of Porter C. Powell and was last seen outfitted with Henry Masterson's Headmaster program. * Tutor Bot (Tom Kenny) :Tutor Bot is in charge of taking care of and educating Sari Sumdac. After Isaac ended up in the clutches of Megatron, he is currently in the possession of Porter C. Powell and was last seen outfitted with Henry Masterson's Headmaster program. * Security Bots (David Kaye) :Robots used by the Detroit Police Department. They appear in several episodes, usually chasing villains. Usually the villain eludes the robots, as the Security-Bot is neither agile, nor particularly smart. * Pocket-Bots :Small, insect-like robots designed by Isaac Sumdac. Sumdac was initially unable to get them to work, but Megatron was easily able to take control of one and use it to hunt for the Allspark. * Receptionist Bot (Tara Strong) :These robots work as receptionists in Sumdac/Powell Tower. * Burger-Bot (Tom Kenny) :These robots are designed to serve food at a chain of "burger-bot" fast food restaurants. * Condiment Bot (Jeff Bennett) :These robots are designed to various condiments and napkins. * News Bots (David Kaye / Townsend Coleman) :They are an assortment of robots of the news who are equipped with four arms (one arm has a camera, the second arm has a microphone, the third arm has a pencil or pen and the final arm has a notebook). They report the news in several episodes. * Trashbots :These robots simply roll around and collect garbage. They were also used for dancing. * Microbots :They eat anything that isn't an organic. They were meant to fight disease in episode 1 until a bug infused with it went out of control and was defeated by the Autobots. In the episode "Garbage In Garbage Out", they were upgraded to eat anything that isn't an organic as Porter C. Powell's alternate solution to Detroit's garbage crisis. See also * List of organics in Transformers Animated References Animated ja:トランスフォーマー アニメイテッドのキャラクター一覧 ru:Список персонажей Transformers: Animated